


Kiss

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The sun reflected in Jon's eyes, like gold in a placid blue lake.Richie couldn't stop staring.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Kiss

The sun reflected in Jon's eyes, like gold in a placid blue lake. 

Richie couldn't stop staring. 

Even though the silence had long taken over, there was a certain fondness in the unspoken words that lingered in the air. 

"What?" Jon said, suddenly turning his head, one side of his lips quirked down to the side in a half-frown. 

The sudden words seemed forbidden, almost cruel. 

Richie blinked, torn from the moment. "Hmm?" He said. 

Hidden from view on a grassy hill, the two boys were sitting in compatible closeness. There was a lake in the distance, and the sound of it running filled the silence. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Jon asked, his voice torn between defensiveness, curiosity, and faint amusement. His legs were folded, hands resting on his knees, looking at home. 

"Oh, um - " Richie paused, looking down towards the town, unsure of whether or not he could get away with his truth. "Well, I was wondering something." 

"Wondering what?" Jon shifted uncomfortably. 

"If you would kiss me." Richie said.

A moment passed, perhaps two, confusion and thoughts and confessions. 

Jon smiled, and, this time, it wasn't the sun in his eyes that were making them shine. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" He said. 

Richie shrugged. "Well, I'm a romantic guy." He smiled. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Jon leaned foward, grabbing Richie by the back of his neck and slamming their lips together, silencing whatever comments Richie had been about to reply with. 

It was so much better than Richie had thought it would be. 


End file.
